MY WIFE IS WAGATSUMA-SAN
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: fanfic Wagatsuma-san Ore Wa Yome. setting cerita setelah chapter terakhir.


**Disclaimer** : Wagatsuma-san Ore Wa Yome bukan punya saya.

 **Warning** : OOC, AU/AR/AT mungkin, banyak typo, dll.

 **Genre** : ( **main genre** ) Friendship, Romance; ( **minor genre** ) Drama, Hurt/Comfort.

 **MY WIFE IS WAGATSUMA-SAN**

Sejak kejadian di bandara itu, hari – hari Aoshima kembali normal. Yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang ia sering berkomunikasi dengan Wagatsuma-san. Dia juga lebih sering berkumpul dengan para anggota DX Brigade dan Silvya. Seperti saat ini, dia janjian bertemu dengan Wagatsuma-san menemui salah satu rumah produksi guna membicarakan drama yang dibuat dari skrip buatannya. Tiga hari setelah kejadian di bandara itu, kantor tempat Aoshima bekerja mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu rumah produksi yang tertarik untuk membuat drama dari skrip buatannya. Begitu mendengar berita itu, Aoshima langsung mengirim pesan kepada Wagatsuma-san tanpa berpikir. Seakan keberuntungan tak berhenti disitu, Wagatsuma-san langsung membalas pesan Aoshima memberikannya selamat. Aoshima lalu menanyakan Wagatsuma-san apakah ia mau menemaninya ke rumah produksi itu yang langsung diiyakan.

"Aoshima-kun!"

"Wagatsuma-san."

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ah.. tidak kok. "

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Aoshima-kun. Dulu kau juga begitu saat kita pacaran... kau tahu kau tak perlu berbohong seperti itu."

"Maaf."

"*tersenyum* jadi... kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Oh. Aku hampir lupa... ayo, Wagatsuma-san... kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat."

XXX

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Aoshima-san."

"Terima kasih sudah membaca skripku."

"Oh iya, mengenai itu... sebenarnya..."

Seketika Aoshima merasa semua harapannya untuk mewujudkan impiannya itu pupus sudah, melihat raut wajah orang didepannya itu sudah pasti kalau pada akhirnya mereka menolak skrip buatannya. Aoshima menjadi cemas dan sedih, sekarang dia mungkin tidak bisa menjadikan ucapannya sendiri menjadi kenyataan. Kalau begini, mana mungkin Wagatsuma-san mau menikahinya, jangankan menikahinya... menerimanya menjadi kekasih saja pasti tidak akan mau. Lagipula mungkin yang Itou dan Komatsu bilang itu benar kalau sebenarnya dia bukanlah seorang penjelajah waktu. Mungkin semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mungkin dia hanya terobsesi dengan Wagatsuma-san. Mungkin masa depannya yang sebenarnya adalah dia akan tetap menjadi sendirian dan Wgatsuma-san mungkin akan menikahi orang lain. Nyuuut. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hatinya yang retak dan perlahan hancur berkeping – keping. Kemudian dia merasakan ada rasa hangat menjalar di telapak tangannya. Baru disadarinya bahwa Wagatsuma-san menggenggam tangannya. Wajahnya tersipu merah dan dia terkejut.

"Aoshima-kun, lihat orang itu..." bisik Wagatsuma-san semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Mau tidak mau Aoshima melihat ke arah orang yang dilihat Wagatsuma-san, orang itu sedang menuju ke arahnya dan orang yang tadi bicara padanya lalu berdiri dan berbicara pada orang itu. orang itu kemudian melihat ke arah Aoshima dan berjalan ke arahnya. Bersama dengan orang berbicara padanya tadi, orang itu duduk disebelah orang tadi.

"Sepertinya kau mengenaliku, nona."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu tentangmu, pak."

"Jadi apa kau yang menulis naskah drama itu, nona?"

"Bukan, pak, saya yang menulisnya. Wagatsuma-san hanya menemani saya saja."

"Hmm... dia memiliki nama yang sama dengan pemeran utama wanita."

"Ya... sebenarnya dia yang menjadi inspirasi saya dan ya... kalau pemeran utama wanita itu berdasarkan dia."

"Hmmm... begitu."

"Aku menyukai skrip drama buatanmu. Sebenarnya kami memanggilmu kesini karena kami ingin mendiskusikan tentang casting pemain, lokasi, dan sebagainya. Apa kau punya masukan untuk aktor pemain utama dan wanitanya? Mungkin bisa kami pertimbangkan. Oh, ngomong – ngomong aku menyukai acara tentang tahi lalat itu...hahahaha... sangat menghibur sekali. Pasti sulit sekali ya mendata orang sebanyak itu."

"Iya, pak. Mereka selalu menutup telepon mereka dan mengira kalau mereka dikerjain."

"Hahaha... ya, terkadang Kuroda suka seperti itu tapi percayalah kalau bukan karena dia, stasiun tv besar seperti fuji tv tidak akan seperti sekarang ini."

"Waa... aku tidak tahu kalau Kuroda-san orang hebat."

"Hahaha... kau pasti sering dikerjai olehnya."

"Ya, pak. Seperti saat..."

.

.

"Kau benar – benar orang yang menarik, Aoshima-kun. Senang bertemu dengannya. Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau semua persiapan sudah siap."

"Terima kasih, Pak. Saya permisi dulu."

XXX

"Kalau dipikir – pikir, kau selalu begitu, Aoshima-kun."

"Selalu begitu?"

"Ya. ah... kau mungkin sudah lupa ya... maaf."

"Wagatsuma-san!"

"I-iya... ada apa, Aoshima-kun? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu."

"Maafkan aku!"

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Harusnya dari dulu aku meminta maaf padamu, Wagatsuma-san. Aku sudah membohongimu, dulu saat kita masih satu sekolah. Kau ingat saat aku mengajakmu masuk ke kelompokku? Sebenarnya saat itu aku terus memperhatikanmu, saat itu kau terlihat tidak enak terlihat sedih... lalu aku ingat saat mixer dulu kau sempat pulang ke rumah untuk mereka drama kesukaanmu. Saat itu aku berpikir kau mungkin ingin pergi ke tempat itu, karena itu... aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajakmu. Namun aku malah melakukan kesalahan dan membuatmu jadi lebih tidak enak... maafkan aku."

"Tapi kau mengajakku ke tempat itu kan. Meskipun aku terkejut karena kau menyatakan cinta padaku, Aoshima-kun."

"Aku juga berbohong saat aku bilang aku menyukai drama. Saat kita pergi ke lokasi shooting itu, aku bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi disana. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengenal orang yang memberikan tanda tangan itu. Saat kita menonton di bioskop dan saat kita nonton drama di rumahmu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengikutinya. Saat kau bertanya tentang Doctor X juga aku harus marathon menontonnya tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Menurutku itu sangat membosankan. Maafkan aku Wagatsuma-san karena aku terus berbohong padamu."

"Aoshima-kun..."

"Saat kau memutuskanku, saat itulah aku teringat semua ucapanmu, Wagatsuma-san... drama yang kau rekomendasikan. Ketika aku menontonnya, aku benar – benar menikmatinya dan menyukainya. Sejak itu aku jadi sering menonton drama, aku merekamnya. Aku tahu semua itu terlambat tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali, saat itu saat aku memikirkannya lagi itu adalah hal yang wajar karena aku memang sudah berbohong padamu. Lagipula, itu seperti mimpi bisa menjadi kekasihmu, Wagatsuma-san. Meski begitu, aku tetap menyukaimu. Tidak, sampai sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu Wagatsuma-san. Tetapi, aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahanku lagi. Wagatsuma-san, kali ini... aku harap kita bisa memulainya lagi dari menjadi teman."

"Tentu saja, Aoshima-kun."

XXX

"Jadi bagaimana kencannya?"

"Itu bukan kencan, Pak."

"Dia wanita yang membuatmu kalang kabut itu kan..."

"..."

XXX

Aoshima sudah tidak lagi menjelajah waktu setiap kali dia tertidur, tetapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sejak reuni mereka di bandara itu, Aoshima juga sering berkumpul lagi dengan teman – temannya di DX Brigade, Dobashi, Silvia, dan Ran. Dia juga sesekali mengajak Wagatsuma-san untuk ke tempat rumah produksi untuk membicarakan drama yang akan dibuat. Hari demi hari pun berganti, berkat teman – teman Aoshima dan Wagatsuma-san, para pemain pun sudah ditentukan dan lokasi pun menggunakan lokasi yang sama persis dengan aslinya. Meskipun Komatsu dan DX Brigade lainnya mencibir pemeran utama pria yang diperankan oleh Yamashita Tomohisa itu terlalu tampan untuk ukuran Aoshima. Aoshima tentu saja juga berpikir demikian tetapi Produser dan Sutradara berpendapat lain. Komatsu sendiri diperankan oleh Oguri Shun. Ketika dia mendengar Oguri Shun yang memerankannya dalam drama itu Komatsu langsung tutup mulut dan mengatakan kalau Produser dan Sutradara itu memang punya mata yang bagus.

Wagatsuma-san terlihat sangat senang dengan drama yang sedang dalam proses syuting itu, dia meminta Aoshima untuk mengajaknya melihat proses syuting itu. Ya, tentu saja Aoshima tidak menolaknya apalagi sebagai _scriptwriter_ -nya dia sering rapat bersama Produser dan Sutradara dalam mendiskusikan scene-scene yang terjadi di drama itu. Melihat Wagatsuma-san terlihat bersenang – senang membuat Aoshima merasa lega.

"Aoshima-kun, terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Wagatsuma-san. Anggap saja ini seperti balasan atas apa yang kulakukan padamu dulu..."

"..."

XXX

"Ai-chan, aku dengar akhir – akhir ini kau sering kencan dengan seorang pria. Ayo... kenalkan pada kami. Kau tahu kan... pajak jadian... *seringai*"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, senpai. Kami hanya teman biasa..."

"Tapi tidak terlihat begitu dimataku, Wagatsuma."

"...Ini... tidak..."

XXX

"Jadiiii... bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Wagatsuma-san setelah dari bandara waktu itu?"

"Hah? Oh... hehehe... kami jadi teman."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

DX Brigade dan Sylvia menatap wajah Aoshima yang entah mengapa membuat Itou muntah – muntah, tetapi ekspresi menyebalkan yang sehari – hari mereka lihat saat jaman sekolah dulu itu tidak berubah. Dengan kata lain, dari apa yang dikatakannya itu hanya sebatas itu. tidak ada kemanjuan. Ya... tentu saja ada kelegaan di hati para DX Brigade dan juga Sylvia namun apa salahnya kalau mereka memukul teman mereka yang satu itu kan?!

"Jadi bagaimana dengan drama yang kau buat itu?"

"*cerita panjang lebar*"

XXX

"Yo... Ao~Shi~Ma~kun... aku tahu kau senang skripmu itu dibuat drama dan bahkan kau juga mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kencan tapi...! *brak*"

"Aoshima-senpai... jangan diambil pusing, dia seperti itu karena baru saja ditolak sama Miki-chan dari Maid Cafe langganannya."

"Tenang saja. ini juga salahku karena sudah melalaikan tugasku. Aku akan membayarnya dengan _overtime_."

XXX

Drrrt drrrt

 **Aoshima-kun. Apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini?**

Begitu bunyi pesan dari Wagatsuma-san. Aoshima dengan berat hati membalasnya dengan balasan **aku tidak bisa, maaf-kan aku Wagatsuma-san. Aku harus overtime selama dua minggu ini. Oh, kalau kau ingin melihat jalannya syuting, Produser-san bilang kau bisa datang kapan saja. sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Wagatsuma-san.**

 **Oh. Tidak apa, Aoshima-kun. Maaf aku sudah mengganggu.**

 **Ah. Tidak, Wagatsuma-san. Kau tidak menggangguku.**

XXX

Apa yang diharapkannya? Hanya karena Aoshima-kun mengajaknya bertemu dengan idolanya hampir setiap hari, dia akan mengajaknya lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mengapa dia merasa kecewa karena Aoshima menolak ajakannya? Ini seperti saat dia menyaksikan insiden saat mereka kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas, saat Aoshima dan Ito Ran... aaah... dia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Wagatsuma-san memandang layar ponselnya sekali lagi. Sungguh... apa yang ia harapkan?

"Kenapa kau tidak datang saja ke kantornya, Ai-chan?"

"Kau bisa membawakannya kudapan malam. Aku rasa dia akan lebih senang dengan begitu, Wagatsuma."

"...Kalian melihatnya bukan?"

"...apa yang kau bilang?"

".../..."

XXX

"Kuroda-san, aku kira kau sudah pulang."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu apakah kau benar-benar overtime atau tidak."

"Terima kasih, Kuroda-san. Aku dengar kau yang meminta mereka membuat drama dari skrip yang kubuat."

"Hmmph! Kalau kau berterima kasih, kerja yang benar. Ngomong – ngomong dia sudah menunggumu daritadi, pastikan kau cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu itu. kau tahu kan perusahaan kita tidak membayar overtime."

"Dia? waaa... Wagatsuma-san! Sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Dua jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau tahu selama itu, Kuroda-san?!"

"Tidak, Aoshima-kun, jangan salahkan Kuroda-san. Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggumu. Hmm... aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kudapan ini. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu."

"Eeh?! Sebentar! Tunggu dulu sebentar, Wagatsuma-san. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

XXX

"Aoshima-kun, kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku sudah terbiasa jalan jam segini."

"Tidak. aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang, Wagatsuma-san. Maaf kau jadi menunggu hingga selarut ini."

"...Aoshima-kun, aku pikir kita adalah teman... tapi kau terus meminta maaf padaku. Kau seperti itu, aku jadi seperti orang yang berpikiran sempit."

"Ah... tidak, bukan begitu. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu... apa kau marah, Wagatsuma-san?"

"...Berjalan seperti ini... jadi ingat saat kau dan aku nonton drama di rumahku. Saat itu, saat kakakku pulang... kau panik dan tersandung hingga terjatuh. *tertawa*"

"Sebenarnya... itu seperti taruhan... Wagatsuma-san. Tapi... terima kasih, Wagatsuma-san... sudah mempercayaiku."

"Oh... jujur saja kalau aku tidak bertemu mereka di bandara saat itu, aku mungkin sudah pergi ke Afrika."

"Tapi kau tidak pergi... Wagatsuma-san, aku tahu ini tiba-tiba tetapi jika drama dari skripku sudah tayang dan mendapat respon yang bagus. Maukah... maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"*tertawa* kau juga melamarku saat kita sekolah dulu... Aoshima-kun..."

"Oh. Ya, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana waktu itu... ha ha ha..."

"Iya. Aoshima-kun, aku akan menikah dengamu. Jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu yang sekarang."

"...Wagatsuma-san... ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku bukan?"

"...Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kita di SMA, sampai sekarang pun kau masih seperti waktu itu... ekspresimu... kalau menahan keinginanmu... seperti saat fieldtrip dulu."

"..."

XXX

Tiga bulan berlalu sudah. Drama karya Aoshima mendapatkan rating yang bagus dan bukan itu saja, sejak saat itu Aoshima mendapatkan pekerjaan lain sebagai script writer. Ya, dia masih kerja ditempatnya yang dulu namun sekarang Aoshima sudah naik jabatan menggantikan Kuroda-san. Kuroda-san tentu saja juga mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi. Wagatsuma-san, dia sedang berada di India sebagai relawan untuk menangani hewan langka disana.

XXX

"Siapa yang sangka kalau Aoshima benar – benar menikah dengan Wagatsuma-san."

"Hahaha... Aoshima-kun juga dulu seperti itu saat dia pacaran dengan Wagatsuma-san."

"Oh iya... benar juga. Hahaha... mungkin Wagatsuma-san berubah pikirannya- oww!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku, Sylvia?"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Kau tahu dia sudah berusaha keras selama sepuluh tahun ini."

"Tch."

XXX

"Wagatsuma-san, apa kau mau ke Afrika?"

"Eh? Aku pikir..."

"Tapi, sebenarnya kau mau kesana kan Wagatsuma-san? Menyelamatkan para hewan itu..."

"Ya... tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, Aoshima-kun. Dan lagi... aku bukan lagi Wagatsuma, kan... sayang."

"Eh? Ah... A-A-A-Ai."

"Namaku Ai, Aoshima-kun."

"Jadi... Ai *dark blush* aku sudah membicarakan dengan Kuroda-san, dan program tv kami... *menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu*"

"...Apa kau yakin, Aoshima-kun... bukankah itu beresiko?"

"Yah. Tapi dengan begini, Wagatsuma-san, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu jika kau terkena wabah itu."

"Terima kasih, Aoshima-kun."

XXX

Yang tidak diketahui oleh Wagatsuma-san, program tv yang dibicarakan oleh Aoshima itu bukan hanya ditayangkan di stasiun tv lokal tempat Aoshima bekerja juga di stasiun tv favorit Wagatsuma-san. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Aoshima bersama para kru dan juga Wagatsuma-san pergi ke benua asal tragedi itu terjadi. Aoshima bahkan sampai meminta Electic Medusa untuk mendapatkan seluruh rumah sakit yang ada disana, berikut dengan nama – nama dokter dan juga nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Tidak lupa obat – obatan untuk mereka selama disana. Aoshima bahkan sampai kursus bahasa inggris dan afrika. Juga bahasa lainnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, Aoshima serta Wagatsuma-san dan para kru tv beristirahat di penginapan sebelum mereka menuju tempat tragedi itu. Malam itu Aoshima tidak bisa tidur. Sejak dia tidak menjelajahi waktu lagi, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ini adalah taruhan terbesarnya. Apakah dia bisa mengubahnya lagi atau tidak?

Sebelum berangkat ke tempat tragedi itu para kru dan juga Wagatsuma-san melakukan medical check up hingga tes darah untuk tifus dan malaria. Hasilnya negatif semua. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke tempat tragedi itu.

Program TV itu berjalan dengan lancar di hari pertama, namun tidah di hari ketiga mereka disana. Salah seorang kru TV terserang gejala penyakit malaria sehingga harus mendapatkan perawatan. Untuk sementara mereka harus menunda acara tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Wagatsuma-san, meskipun itu hanya acara tv namun bisa menyelamatkan hewan – hewan langka itu merupakan impiannya selama ini. Wagatsuma-san tanpa sepengetahuan Aoshima dan para kru tv pergi ketempat sukarelawan untuk hewan langka.

*CTIK*

Aoshima berada di suatu tempat entah dimana. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dan dihadapannya, Sekibun berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah itu seperti marah, kesal, kecewa, dan... entahlah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Sekibun.

"Kenapa kau... ada di tempat ini?" Aoshima tampak bingung.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi ke tempat itu?!"

"Masa depan yang jalani sebelum ini... bukannya kau sudah mengalaminya dan melihatnya... tapi kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi ke Afrika?"

"Apa kau... ingin melihatnya mati dihadapanmu atau gimana?!"

"...Aku pikir..." - Aoshima

"Kau?! Dasar idiot!"

"Cepat pergi! Lihat, itu Wagatsuma hmm maksudku Aoshima Ai. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau. Aku ingin melihat seperti apa masa depan yang akan kau buat setelah ini."

Mereka pun kembali ke waktu sebelum Sekibun memutarnya. Aoshima lalu mencari Wagatsuma-san namun nihil. Dia lalu teringat tempat yang ia datangi bersama Sekibun. Tempat perlindungan satwa langka dan liar. Dia lalu mengambil mantel kemudian bergegas menuju tempat itu.

"Aku jadi teringat film doraemon yang stand by me." Gumam Aoshima.

XXX

Aoshima terus berlari menerjang hujan deras. Dalam pikirannya, dia terus menerus memikirkan Ai. Sesampainya di tempat yang dilihatnya saat Sekibun menunjukkannya, dia lalu berlari menelusuri jalanan itu. Dia bukan tipe atletis jadi dia sudah terengah-engah tetapi demi istrinya itu tidak dipedulikannya. Dia terjatuh kemudian dia bangkit.

"WAGATSUMA-SAN!"

Aoshima terus memanggil – manggil Wagatsuma-san sambil terus berlari. Namun tiba – tiba, keadaan di sekitarnya berubah. Dia berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Perasaan familiar yang yang sudah dikenalnya sejak di bangku SMA. _Time slip travel_. Di kamar itu dia sendirian, tidak ada tanda – tanda Wagatsuma-san seperti saat dia terakhir time travel di bandara dulu. Aoshima pun menangis. Terlambat sudah. Dia tidak mengubahnya apa yang sudah ia ubah sepuluh tahun lalu. Dia sendirian lagi, Wagatsuma-san sudah... dia hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali keputusannya mengajak Wagatsuma-san ke Afrika.

KRIEK...

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Hitoshi-kun?"

"..."

Wagatsuma-san lalu berjalan menghampiri Aoshima dan memegang keningnya, namun terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa suaminya itu menangis. Melihat Wagatsuma-san, Aoshima kembali menangis dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wagatsuma-san lalu memeluk Aoshima dengan erat.

"Tou-san...!"

Seorang anak perempuan kurang lebih berumur tiga tahun kemudian datang menerjang Aoshima dan Wagatsuma-san hingga keduanya terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Aoshima mengerjapkan matanya kemudian melihat anak kecil itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Anak itu seperti replika dari Wagatsuma-san hanya saja matanya seperti miliknya.

"Ayo sayang, ayahmu baru sembuh dari demam. Ayo, kita harus pergi kalau tidak kakakmu bisa marah."

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Wa- hmm Ai?"

"Jeez... Hitoshi, apa kau lupa kalau kita harus menghadiri pertunjukan Hiroki. Ayo bersiaplah."

.

.

.

Aoshima pun kembali ke waktunya yang semula. Itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan perjalanan waktunya itu. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia pingsan saat dia melakukan perjalanan waktu. Hujan semakin deras dan dia masih belum menemukan Wagatsuma-san. Tetapi dia tidak perduli lagi, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dia kemudian berlari menuju tempat penampungan satwa liar tempat Wagatsuma-san berada.

XXX

"Aoshima-kun?"

"Wagatsuma-san?"

"Syukurlah... syukurlah... kau...*menangis sejadinya*"

"Jeez... Aoshima-kun, kenapa kau menangis?"

Aoshima lalu memeluk Wagatsuma-san dan menangis dengan kencang. "Aku pikir aku akan benar – benar kehilanganmu. Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat. Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi, Wagatsuma-san."

"Kau masih memanggilku Wagatsuma, sekarang aku Aoshima Ai, kan?"

"Huh?"

BLETAK

"Aduh, sakit!"

"Kuroda-san, tenanglah. Aoshima-senpai baru saja sadar."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Apa yang kau pikirkan menerobos hujan dan akhirnya malah harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama dua minggu koma karena terkena dehidrasi berat dan penyakit malaria dan demam berdarah juga tifus. Apa kau ini bodoh?!"

"Eh?!"

"Itu benar, Hitoshi-kun. Kau koma..."

"Tunggu dulu, Ai. Bukankah itu kau yang terkena malaria?"

"Ya, Aoshima-senpai. Istrimu hanya terkena gejala malaria tapi dia sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Kau lah yang paling parah."

"Ah begitu... maafkan aku Kuroda-san, sudah merepotkanmu."

XXX

"Aoshima-kun, maafkan aku... andai saja aku tidak pergi diam – diam ke tempat itu, kau tidak akan mengalami semua ini." Ungkap Wagatsuma-san tertunduk sedih.

Itu adalah hari ketiga Aoshima sadar dari komanya, dokter mengatakan kalau dia sudah melalui masa kritis dan dia bisa pulang ke Jepang keesokan harinya. Ya, berkat ketekunan Aoshima, acara Young, Wild, and Free itu mendapatkan rating yang sangat tinggi. Atasan Aoshima sangat senang dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan acara tersebut. Acara televisi itu sendiri tentang dokter hewan yang pergi ke tempat terpencil atau tempat lainnya untuk menyelamatkan hewan-hewan yang hampir punah secara sukarela. Awalnya Aoshima membuat acara itu hanya agar dia punya alasan untuk mengikuti Wagatsuma-san dan memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya itu. namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Tapi dia tidak perduli. Selama istrinya itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau masih disini, bersamaku saja sudah membuatku senang. Hei, Wagatsuma hm bukan maksudku, Ai... apa... kau mau berbulan madu denganku...? ah... kalao kau sibuk, tidak apa... tidak juga tidak apa..."

"*cup* aku ini kan istrimu, Aoshima-kun... aku tidak keberatan kok."

XXX

 **TAMAT**

Gaaah...! apa ini? Endingnya maksa banget... ya aku tau... aku tau... tapi jujur aja aku suka banget sama manga ini dan aku berharap kalo mereka bener – bener menikah tapi bahkan sampe ending tetep ngegantung gitu T_T

 **Omake** :

Lima tahun setelah kejadian di Afrika, Aoshima dan Wagatsuma-san kembali ke rutinitas mereka masing – masing. Aoshima diangkat menjadi Direktur Kreatif Program TV Show. Dia juga menjadi seorang _script writer_ untuk berbagai production house. Bahkan drama yang ia buat sudah banyak yang memenangi _award_. Siang itu ada yang berbeda dari kediaman Aoshima Hitoshi dan Ai. Siang itu kediaman mereka berdua kosong karena pasutri tersebut berada di rumah sakit. Ya, hari itu adalah hari bersejarah untuk Hitoshi karena dia sebentar akan menjadi ayah.


End file.
